


Hero’s Spirit

by EreAsha



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Darker Yiga Clan, Gen, Not really BotW or AoC but takes elements from both, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreAsha/pseuds/EreAsha
Summary: Zelda forced herself to look at her assailant, and her blood turned to ice. Yiga. The inverted Sheikah eye on seemed to mock her very existence. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the Yiga. His outfit was red as blood. She could almost see it oozing out of the fabric in a thick smoke, choking her. Zelda couldn’t move. Her body was paralyzed, even as the Yiga moved closer. He had a demon carver in his hand. She… She was going to die here, wasn’t she?Time slowed. Even though she was within a building, wind tickled her neck. A voice whispered in her ear. “I got you.” It said. Zelda believed it, though she didn’t know if it meant it as a savior or as a killer.Zelda glowed with a heavenly aura. It wasn’t Hylia’s. She rose above the ground, light blinding even her. Then-Then Zelda was someplace completely different, and she was utterly alone.---The Yiga have resurfaced after 9,000 years of hiding. The Calamity is on the rise, prophesized to destroy the land. The hero fated to wield the sword never appeared. Princess Zelda, who is unable to wield the power granted to her by her blood, is followed by something else.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Master Kohga & Sooga (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 12





	Hero’s Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as this fic is updated.
> 
> Chapter summary: A plan is set into motion.

King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule tried to suppress a sigh as he worked. Ever since his daughter had been born a mere month prior, more and more strange things had been happening in the kingdom. Stars fell from the heavens every other night. There were reports strange glowing rabbits appearing in locations of high spiritual energies.

Then, there were the murders.

Rhoam rubbed circles into his temples as he stared down at the report in front of him. It had been handed to him earlier today, likely after a pattern had been determined. He took a deep breath as he dove into the reports, as much as he wanted to just set them aside.

Five women dead in a one month time period. All five women were killed in the exact same way, which is what made it appear connected. Their throats and wrists had all been slit, leaving them to bleed out. If only that was all there was…

Rhoam took a deep, shuddering breath as he read on. Nothing seemed to tie the women together. Two were Sheikah born, two were Hylian, and one was Gerudo. None of the women knew each other, and they all had homes in different villages. They did not share similar jobs, and any shared interests appeared to be happenstance. Yet something did tie all the unfortunate women together.

All five women had been pregnant. They had all been pregnant, and their assailant did not seem content with simply killing the women. According to the reports, the women had been cut into, and their unborn child ripped from them and taken away to parts unknown.

It made him sick to his stomach. Rhoam closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths as he thought on the situation. While all the victims had been pregnant, that did not mean every pregnant person was a target. It was not an attack at a single kingdom, else the victims would not be of three different races. Something that struck him as odd was that the unborn had been stolen away as well. For the life of him, Rhoam could not even begin to imagine what someone would do with that. Though, would a murderer really need a reason? Perhaps it was a calling card of sorts.

He frowned as he opened his eyes, and set the report aside. Something nagged at him, telling him that these murders were larger than simple killings… Ha! As if killings were ever a simple matter. Rhoam shook his head as he opened one of the drawers at his desk, pulling out a previous report to look through it. Something told him that he wanted to pay close attention to part of it.

This report, from the previous month, had no murders to report. He could not help but sigh in relief at that. Good. Good. Instead, this report held a ‘missing persons’ section. Rhoam did not know why, but he found himself scanning through, looking for connections.

Six people missing. Rhoam stiffened as he read through it. One Gerudo, two Sheikah, and four Hylians. Four women, a man, and someone in between. As with this month’s report, there seemed to be no connection between the individuals, except that the two Sheikah did know each other, as they lived across the street from each other.

What made his breath catch was a small detail. All six people had been expecting before they had disappeared.

There was something missing. If it were simply pregnant people, then anyone expecting would be in danger. With how far apart the victims lived, and with how close together both the disappearances and the murders had been, it had to have been a network of people, rather than one person. Children were born every day without incident, however. Both boys and girls thrived. It wasn’t an attack at Hyrule as a whole, or both Rito and Zora eggs would be targeted, yet they were not.

The assailants were looking for something. They had to have something that linked all the victims together. What were they looking for? What could he look for in order to protect his people?

Rhoam swallowed thickly and put the report away, before grabbing this month’s report once again. He had to finish reading it, to see what else was going on in his kingdom.

There were two more missing persons this month. Both Hylian, and both expecting. Rhoam swallowed his discomfort and forced himself to read the rest of the report. Then, when he had finished, he read through it again, slower, trying to find details he had missed on his first read. There was a detail he missed. It was an important detail. Rhoam felt his heart thundering his chest as he put the pieces together.

The first of the murders had taken place the day his daughter had been born. According to the time of death stated in the report, it had taken place almost exactly an hour after the news of Princess Zelda’s birth had been announced to the kingdom. Before that, there had been no murders, only the disappearances.

It was a clear sign. The murder was a declaration against the blood of the Goddess Hylia. It was a fight against Hyrule. Rhoam wished he knew why. Why was this group making a stand against his daughter? Why were they only targeting certain pregnant people? What were they doing with the people who had disappeared, and with the fetuses they had ripped away from the corpses?

What was their goal?

/_\  
/ _\/_\

Flames of pure red illuminated the walls, twisting the shadows as they danced across every imperfection in the stone. Everything was cast in the ever present red light, the light of their one, true master. Footsteps echoed heavily on the ground as a lone figure made his way through the twists and turns of their hideout.

When he reached his destination, Sooga placed a small, bloodstained sack on the floor before bowing. He pressed his forehead to the floor in a perverted act of reverence. He dared not look up unless given the order to.

“…It is done yet again, Master Kohga.” Sooga managed after taking a moment to find his voice. “I followed your instructions exactly. The flame of Demise acted in accordance to the presence of what was to become Hylia’s champion, and what remains is before you.” He took a shuddering breath and licked his chapped lips as he struggled not to lose his voice before the master of their clan. “T-The Princess of Destiny. Once she was born, we left signs for the kingdom of Hyrule. He, the king, will know of the murders. He’ll know of the missing babes. But he does not know who moves against him. He does not know us. I made sure the Yiga were not seen.”

Kohga hummed lightly at that. It was anything but sweet. The sound sent shivered down Sooga’s spine. Like all those within the Yiga, he respected Master Kohga with his whole being. If ordered, he would gladly give his life for the man and for their belief. However, that did mean that he was not frightened of the man. Kohga, and every Yiga who came to share that title, was a conduit for their ultimate master. They were a way for the Great Demon to act without alerting their enemies… Master Kohga could be light hearted and silly at times, but when he was speaking for the Great Demon, all that pretense was gone. It was truly terrifying.

“You are dismissed.” Kohga finally said, waving Sooga off. “I am glad you succeeded. This will strengthen our master immensely.” Sooga could not reply. He could not find his voice, so he simply nodded before scurrying from the room. Later, he could find Master Kohga. Later, he would be able to easily fall in step beside his master. Later, the all-encompassing aura of the Great Demon would not threaten to steal the life from his eyes.

Kohga waited until Sooga’s footsteps faded before smiling. Without a second thought, he lifted the bloodied sack from the ground. “Another to strengthen you, Master.” He mumbled as he started to move through the halls, humming a twisted toon. Everywhere he walked, the other Yiga would stop what they were doing and bow. When he hummed this toon, they knew the Great Demon was working.

He moved with practiced ease. Left. Right. Straight. Straight. Right. Right. Left. Straight. Kohga’s footsteps did not falter as he moved towards the center of their hideout. It was a large room, with many Yiga working. When they saw him and the bundle of blood in his arms, they snapped to attention, prostrating themselves before him and the sacred flame alight in the center of this room.

In the light, his mask appeared red.

“Oh Great Demon!” Kohga cried out, striding towards the alter that held the flame. “Your power has once again lead us on the path to our salvation! Once again, we have stopped courage from appearing to the lands, and without courage, wisdom will suffer!”

The flame seemed to pulsate. It grew hotter, the red growing deeper. Kohga could only grin from beneath his mask. He could only grin at the truth of his master.

“Great Demon! I bring you the offering of what could have been!” He held the sack out to the fire, and did not cower when the flames licked at his hands. It did not burn, for he was a servant of the Great Demon. “Feast! Eat! Devour! Grow strong on a history that was denied a chance to happen! Grow stronger from the suffering that will happen now that this life is no more!”

The flames crawled up Kohga’s arms. Still, they did not burn. Kohga laughed dark and piercing. None of the Yiga in the room moved. They all stayed still, not a single muscle twitching as they bowed. The room was red, _red_ , **red.** The flames were hot enough to burn, yet no one felt the heat.

“Become strong once again, My Master!” Kohga’s voice rang out.

The bloodied sack and the body within melted away, devoured completely by the red flame. Thick, oozing smoke poured from the alter, twisting around him and all within the room. Kohga laughed again. “His strength grows! His strength returns! The Great Demon will devour this land and snuff out the light of Hylia!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
